Various types of smoking pipes are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 165,002 disclosed a hinged stem. U.S. Pat. No. 796,408 relates to an adjustable pipe. Lerch U.S. Pat. No. 1,921,530 discloses a flexible non-breakable pipe stem joint. A flexible attachment for smoking pipes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,567. U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,197 discloses a flexible stem for a smoking pipe. Another type of resilient pipe stem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,900. None of the devices of the prior art are entirely satisfactory in providing a pipe with a stem that is rotatable and reciprocatable with reference to the bowl. The present invention provides for such flexibility and reduces the possibility to damage to the teeth as well as the pipe in the event the pipe is accidently bumped when being gripped between the jaws. The pipe stem can also be deliberately reciprocated to aid in cleaning the pipe and keeping the passage for smoke free of excessive tar.